CM- Year Six, Part One
by Artemis Castellan
Summary: The war is just beginning. Dumbledore lies dead. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are missing. The Ministry has fallen. Now, Carina and her boyfriend are on a quest set by Dumbledore, trying to figure out a strange symbol left to them by Dumbledore. Little bit of Lucissa fluff.
1. Returned

Chapter One- Returned

Narcissa was pacing Malfoy Manor for the millionth time in the couple of weeks since Dumbledore had been murdered. Draco was still missing, as well as Bella and Snape. Narcissa truly didn't care whether Bella and Severus were safe. All she cared about was her son.

And her daughter, but that was another story. Carina wasn't dead, but she was in danger. She was going to die soon if she wasn't careful. What troubled Narcissa was that she knew Carina wasn't going to be careful. She was reckless. She had emotional scars. She hung around that Mudblood. Everything fit right in, and yet something wasn't right. Some piece of the puzzle hadn't fit, and Narcissa knew it was important.

She crossed the room yet again, still lost in thought. Draco-where could he be? Narcissa missed him dearly, and hoped the Dark Lord hadn't killed him. Narcissa vaguely remembered reading a letter from Andromeda, whom Carina was staying with. It was hard to believe they had spoken again. It was harder to believe that Carina had indeed already met her. Then again, Carina had contact with people Narcissa had only heard of in passing conversations with Lucius.

Lucius. Her feelings about him right now were mixed. She was angry with him for not being more careful then, but at the same time, Narcissa knew that anything anyone had done differently would not have had different results. She missed him, and was upset at never seeing Lucius again.

Narcissa sat down to read the letter from Andy again. A tear dropped from her face, smearing the signature. Whether it was from joy that Carina was safe, or crushing sadness, she couldn't tell. Maybe both.

The door swung open. Several masked people walked in. Narcissa quickly burned the letter as the people took off the masks. Narcissa quickly recognised Greyback, Bella, and Dolohov. "Dolohov!" She thought. He was supposed to be in Azkaban. Maybe, just maybe, Lucius would be out as well.

Like an answered prayer, the last two people who come through the door are pale blondes named Draco and Lucius. Narcissa ran over to them, and threw her arms around Draco. "You're alive!" She exclaimed in disbelief, releasing Draco, and pulling Lucius into her arms. He looked tired and worn, but Narcissa didn't care. He was alive, he was out of Azkaban. Narcissa refrained from using the term "safe." It just wasn't ever true.

"I missed you." Narcissa whispered softly. Before Lucius could answer, another man walked through the door. He was truly terrifying, with no nose. And he was angry. Very angry. With who, well, chances were the Malfoys, and this terrified Narcissa even further.

No sooner had the Dark Lord walked into the manor then screams reverberated throughout the room. Draco's screams of pain. Narcissa's heart wretched, knowing she could do nothing. "Don't kill him." She whispered weakly into Lucius's hair.


	2. Leaving

Chapter Two- Leaving

I look up from the bag I'm packing when he walks in. "Andromeda say we're leaving tomorrow for the wedding." Jayden says. "Yeah." I say, stuffing a copy of the Daily Prophet into the bag. "Any word on Draco?" He asks. I shake my head. "Nothing. They've all disappeared." I sigh. "You know, I've been wondering. What if this is all useless. What if we just let him win? Maybe the world would be better." "Maybe I could go home." I think, knowing it's not true.

"Of course it wouldn't." Jayden says. "Why not?" I say discouraged. "Because this couldn't ever happen." He says. "Of course it could." I say. I know it's not true, and by then end of this, it never will happen. I'll be dead, or worse. "I'm Muggleborn. You-Know-Who would kill me as soon as look at me." Jayden points out. It might be harsh, but it's the truth. Neither of us hide from the truth.

There's a moment of silence. The war changed everything about us. Everything I thought I knew, everything I thought was right, gone. Dust. "So, what happens after the wedding?" Jayden asks. We both decided to not go back to Hogwarts, and I've broken contact with the Order. They entrusted me with one final secret, then I broke contact for their safety. Not mine. I don't care about mine anymore. "I don't know." I sigh. "We run off, I guess. Wait until this is over."

"Where do we run?" That's the question. "Well, anywhere I guess. You're seventeen, there's no Trace on you, and Dumbledore removed mine years ago." I reply. "Depends on where we want to go. For now, let's just wait until the wedding's over to figure that out."

Andromeda comes in. "Are you coming back here after the wedding?" She asks. "Maybe." I shrug. "Who knows?" Andromeda looks at me firmly. "You're coming back here unless an emergency occurs. I made promises to your mother, and I intend to keep them." She says. "Mum can't protect me anymore than Dumbledore." I mutter. Just a child fighting a war. Nothing wrong with that, right? Of course not. The way the world works is strange.

Andromeda sighs. "No one can." She murmurs. I barely catch it. Another reason not to go back to Hogwarts. Another reason to give up. "What's in the bag?" She suddenly asks. "Stuff." I say. Andromeda gives me a pointed look. "Fine, just a tent, books, food, and water." I say. Andromeda points at the bag. "It all fit in there?" She asks suspiciously. "Yeah." I say. "How?" She asks. "Undetectable Extension Charm." Jayden says. "Took a while to get."

Andromeda turns to leave. "By the way, you left your wand on the table downstairs, Carina." She says. I dash downstairs, only to find a man I barely recognise sitting there. "What are you doing here?" I snap.


	3. Inheritance

Chapter Three- Inheritance

I grab my wand and shove it in his face. "Get your wand out of my face." Scrimgeour snaps. "I'm the Minister of Magic." "I have no ties to the Ministry." I snap coldy. "Just like your father, I suppose." Scrimgeour says. I press my wand in further. "Don't you dare compare me to my father!"

"My, my, we're just like our aunt now aren't we?" Scrimgeour says. My arm shakes with fury. Because it's true. The more I live, the more I realise it. I am like her. I'm not afraid to kill, and I'm sure I'm just as sane as her. "Don't ever compare me to my family." I hiss.

Scrimgeour throws it off and pulls out a bag instead. He opens it, revealing a piece of parchment and something wrapped in cloth. "That's Dumbledore's will isn't it?" I breathe. "Correct." Scrimgeour says, unfolding the parchment.

"Herein lies the last will,and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. To Carina Bellatrix Malfoy, I leave this necklace, in hopes that it will guide you in the darkness." Scrimgeour hands me the cloth. I open it to find a golden necklace with an odd symbol attached to it. The symbol is shaped like a triangle with a circle and a line through it. "What is it?" I ask. Scrimgeour shrugs. "I don't know."

Something in me snaps. Maybe it's the years of tension. Maybe it's the insanity. I shove my wand up against his throat again. "You don't know." I sneer. "Why don't you know?" Scrimgeour seems taken aback, his hand reaching for his own wand.

"Enough!" Andromeda says, coming into the room. "I will not have wands drawn in my house!" I put my wand down. "You can go now." I snap at Scrimgeour, who gets up. "It's quite sad." He says, making one last jab at my family. "To see the direction our greatest Pureblood families are going."

Andromeda pulls me back from just straight up punching him in the face. "Calm down." She says. I relax a bit, and twiddle the necklace in between my fingers. "What do you think it is?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "I've never seen anything like it." I run my hand along the back, feeling a little etching. "The Tale of the Three Brothers." I mutter. "What's that?"

 **If anyone's still actually reading this story, would you mind just putting down a simple "Still reading" in the reviews? I just like to know I'm not writing for no one.**


	4. Wedding

Chapter Four- Wedding

The next morning, I grab my bag and Jayden's arm. We Apparate to just outside the Weasleys' house. Mr. Weasley greets us. "How are you two?" He asks. "Fine." I say, stuffing the necklace down my shirt.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." I say. "Hello dear!" She replies, not looking up from her busy preparations. "Hermione and Ginny are upstairs, would you mind helping them?" "Not at all." I reply, handing the bag to Jayden and heading upstairs.

Hermione looks up from her task. "Hello!" She says, walking over. "Hey." I reply. "Molly sent me up here to help, so... Need any help?" Hermione shakes her head. "We're pretty much done." She sits down next to me on Ginny's bag. "Watch out for Phlegm." Ginny says disgustedly. I smile. "She's going to be your sister-in-law as of tonight." "Doesn't mean I have to like her." Ginny retorts. I laugh, refraining from telling about the incident with Scrimgeour yesterday.

That night, I'm dressed in a blue set of dress robes, letting the golden necklace dangle in front of my dress, my hair dyed red, as it will be for a while. Jayden and I dance on the dance floor until I spot Luna and head over to see her. She is wearing a bright yellow dress.

"Hello, Luna." I say. She turns around. "Oh, hello Carina." She says dreamily. "That's a nice necklace. My father has one exactly like it." "He does?" I ask, surprised. "Yes, see?" She leads me over to her father. "Hello Daddy. Carina has a few questions about your necklace." Luna says, leaving me awkwardly with her father. "Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna's told me all about you." He says. "Hello." I say, shaking his outstretched hand. "So, what's this symbol?" I show him the necklace.

"It's the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course." He says. "The what?" I ask. 'The Deathly Hallow? Surely you've heard the Tale of the Brothers?" Mr. Lovegood asks. I shake my head. "Mum never really was one for fantasy stories."

"Well, the gist is that three brothers met Death at midnight and he offered them each a gift. The first brother took a wand more powerful than any other, the Elder Wand. The second took the power to call others back from the dead, in the form of the Resurrection Stone. The last brother took something to hide from Death, the Invisibility Cloak. The first brother, drunk with power, was killed, thus starting the trail of the Elder Wand. The second brother called back his dead fiancé, but she did not belong, so he killed himself to be with her. The last brother could never be found by Death until he grew old and shed the Invisibility Cloak, passing it on to his son." Mr. Lovegood explains. "That is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows." He points at my necklace. "Thank you." I say, walking off to find Jayden.

A silvery light enters the room. I recognise it as Kingsley's Patronus. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour dead. They are coming." His deep voice says. At that instant, I can hear pops of Death Eaters Apparating to the Weasleys. "Carina, get out of here!" Tonks yells over the commotion. Jayden grabs my arm, swinging our bag over his shoulder, and I can feel us Apparating.


	5. Missing

Chapter Five- Missing

Bella had come back from the Weasley wedding in quite the terrible mood. "Not at the Weasleys or Andromeda's" she grumbled to Cissy before an idea occurred to her. "Where did you hide her?" Bella hissed.

Narcissa said nothing. She was not afraid of Bella. She was more afraid of what would happen if Carina was indeed found. Her older sister would most likely murder her on the spot, and Cissa would not that happen.

Lucius moped in, like he had been doing ever since his wand was snapped. He was immediately surprised to see Bella. They were not supposed to be back for hours. "Well, Cissy? Where'd you hide her?" Bella hissed. Lucius stopped moping. "Hide who?" He asked. Bella rolled her eyes. "Your filthy blood traitor daughter." She said. "Cissy's hidden her somewhere, and I want to know where."

Narcissa didn't say anything. It was hard for her to deny Carina's choices, but she had vowed to protect the little girl until the very end of her life. She finally chose her words carefully. "I didn't hide her, Bella." She said, hoping Bella could not tell she was being lied to.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "I know you, Cissy. You hid her. I'll find her, I promise. If you help, I may just spare her life." She threatened. Fear spread its way through Narcissa's beautiful eyes. She may not have been scared of her sister, but when Bella made threats, they were not to be ignored.

Bella smiled triumphantly. "Well, Cissy? What's your choice? Her death, or her life?" Narcissa was inexplicably conflicted. She couldn't turn her own child over. Besides, if Bella didn't kill her, the Dark Lord would. "Bella, please." She whispered. Bella laughed harshly. "Choose, Cissy."

Narcissa could feel the tears threatening to spill over from the weight of the past year, and now this. She straightened up a bit, finding a bit of strength. "You aren't really going to make me do this, Bella." She snapped.

Bella was slightly troubled by this. She belonged to the Dark Lord, yet somewhere, she still felt the slightest bit of loyalty to her sister. She had every notion of killing the useless girl, except... Except she couldn't. Not now. Not after what Andromeda had spilled. How could she kill someone just like herself? "It's easy." She told herself. "Avada Kedavra, and it's all over." The more she thought about it, the more content she was with the idea, even excited about it.

"Yes, I am. Choose, Cissy." Bella snapped back. "I refuse." Narcissa said. "I'm not making a choice I'll regret." Bella rolled her eyes at this. "Fine, then. Be that way. You'll regret not choosing something when her death is on you."

Lucius sat down on the couch next to Narcissa, who had turned cold with fear and shock. She went willingly into his outstretched arm. "This isn't right." She mutter, but no one heard. A single tear fell down her face. "She'll be ok." Lucius promised uncertainly, knowing how much Cissa cared for her.


	6. Hera

**Bit of a short filler chapter here, but Sirisuly, is anyone still reading this? I don't mean to be pushy. I just want to know.**

Chapter Six- Hera

"Jayden, where are we?" I ask the instant we land. Looking around, I can see a park, but luckily it's dark. No Muggles can see us. "A old family friend. We'll crash at her place for a while." Jayden says, leading me up to a door.

A woman in her early thirties answers it. "Jayden?" She asks. He nods. "It's been a while." The woman says. "Hera, this is my girlfriend, Carina. Can we stay here for a while?" Jayden asks. Hera looks suspicious. "Aren't you supposed to be going back to that boarding school?" She asks.

"Yeah, um, about that..." Jayden scratches his head. "We're in the middle of a war." I cut in. Jayden gives me a shocked look. "If we're going to stay with her, we might as well let her know." I say.

"A war?" Hera looks shocked. "You realise how many levels of the Statute of Secrecy this breaks, right?" Jayden sighs. "It's better than the Death Eaters turning up in the middle of London." I say, turning back to Hera. "Yes, a war. I'm surprised the Muggle Prime Minister **hasn't** informed you." "Jayden, what's this all about?" Hera asks. Jayden sighs. "It was all going to have to come out at some point." He says.

"Hera, believe it or not, I'm a wizard, and Carina's a witch." Jayden says. Hera doesn't look too surprised. "I know. Your parents told me." She says. I put my face in my hands. "Muggles." I mutter. "What's wrong with that?" Hera asks indignantly. "What Muggles would do with the knowledge wizards existed..." I start before turning to Jayden. "I'm sounding more like her aren't I." Jayden nods. "Like who?" Hera asks. "No one." I say quickly. "You really should stop denying them, Carina. It's like me denying the fact that I'm Muggleborn." Jayden says.

"You're family did nothing offensive. Mine tortured and killed Muggles and Muggleborns. Mine went to Azkaban for serving the man trying to murder me." I point out. "What's going on here?" Hera breaks in. "Look, I can tell you have quite the messed up family. But can someone explain this war?"

I hear noise out the window, and whip out my wand. A dark figure is walking up the street. I flick the window shades closed. "Jayden, think of a place quick. We need to get out of here now." I say, throwing the backpack over my shoulder. "Why?" He asks, confused. I point at the window. "They found us." I say. "Merlin's beard, already?" He swears. I nod. "How?" Hera asks. "No idea. There's no way unless they followed us from the wedding." I say. "Is that possible?" Jayden asks. "Trust me, the Death Eaters can find anyone anywhere if they wanted to." I reply. "Sorry, Hera." Jayden says apologetically.


End file.
